winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 606
Vortex of Flames is the sixth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Diaspro proposes her plan that will render Bloom helpless to the Trix. Although, Icy feels that Selina's Legendarium would be more successful. Selina opens Legendarium and tells the Trix about the Vortex of Flames and that it is home to the Fire Eaters. Diaspro shows her invitation to Daphne's coronation and should she be successful in eliminating Bloom, Icy might allow Diaspro to join the Trix. Preparations are under way for the celebration of Daphne, who will officially become the Crown Princess of Domino. Though nervous, Bloom reassures her that she will be there alongside her. Relieved, Daphne asks where the others are and Bloom leaves to room with Kiko and looks over the party hall. She then sees Thoren and Sky. Thoren asks Sky if Bloom has ever said anything about Daphne talking about him. Sky ignores him and is distracted by his phone. Bloom calls out to them and Thoren says hello and blurts out that he and Sky were talking about them. Without any response from the latter. Bloom then starts to feel great pain and Diaspro notices this. Kiko also notices her and he follows Bloom back into the room, where Stella is addressing the girls' dresses, and is unsuccessful in informing them. Stella's first attempt on the dresses was not successful but she fixes it, she also gives Daphne a new dress for her coronation. In the party hall, the two princesses of Domino presents themselves and Bloom hinted Thoren was looking at Daphne saying "Someone can't take their eyes off of you." Daphne then steps forward and as King Oritel makes his speech, Kiko is able to let the pixies know of Diaspro's presence. Queen Marion then proudly bestows her eldest daughter the crown princess's tiara and Daphne makes her speech. In the ballroom, where everyone is dancing, Thoren asks Daphne for a dance. Bloom is happy to see her sister enjoying herself, but Sky tells Bloom that he does not want Daphne to hang out with him and warns Bloom of what kind of person Thoren could be. Bloom is confused and questions Sky, Sky then reveals that in the past when the two of them were still young, they were ambushed, Thoren fled, and Sky barely made it. The two then start dancing and everyone makes room for the two princesses of Domino, Sky and Thoren. Chatta and Kiko are carefully watching Diaspro as she silently mingles among the attendees. Chatta notices that Diaspro is getting closer to the main hosts and goes to stall her but Amore bumps into her. As the dance comes to an end, Bloom suddenly faints and Diaspro is there to see it. She then alerts the Trix of Bloom's condition and Stormy tells Selina to invoke the Fire Eaters. Sky picks her up and asks Daphne what is wrong with Bloom, Daphne then explains that because she had given a part of her Dragon Flame to the Winx she has become weak. Daphne then advises Sky to take Bloom to her room but before he could the Fire Eaters appear. The girls and Daphne transform, while they distract the monsters, Sky carries Bloom but a Fire Eater shows up and attacks, thankfully, Thoren is nearby and protects Sky. As they both continue to their destination Diaspro appears and tries to lure them to the Vortex of Flame, under the guide that it will restore Bloom's power. Sky, aware of her intentions, refuses to accept them but before he could continue moving on he is strike by the monster and falls unconsciously. Diaspro transforms and blasts the beast but complains afterwards about how difficult it is. She then falsely advises Thoren to take Bloom to the Vortex of Flames. As the Fire Eater readies itself for another attack, Thoren runs ahead, and Diaspro encases it. She then happily looks down at Sky as he would be hers again and that Bloom will finally be annihilated. Back in the ballroom, Marion and Oritel hold off the beasts while Marion tells her people to flee. Oritel worries for his daughters but Marion assures him that they will be alright as they have each other. Sky then wakes up and notices Bloom is gone. Daphne and the Winx continue to battle the Fire Eaters with no luck, Daphne then informs them that only the Vortex of Flames can stop them. Sky returns to the ballroom and tells Daphne of Bloom's disappearance, the two head off to find her. Diaspro instructs Thoren to drop Bloom into the vortex, Thoren ponders over this and Diaspro continues to push him, he almost does what he is told, until Sky and Daphne show up and tells him not to listen to Diaspro. Diaspro sees no choice but to blast Thoren, she then levitates Bloom over the vortex and mocks Sky's decision to love Bloom, Sky rebukes her causing Diaspro to drop her. Sky jumps into the vortex and Thoren is able to catch him before he falls any further. Daphne, enraged by Diaspro's actions, blasts strong streams of magic energy at her. Diaspro shields herself and soon disappears. Daphne then looks down the vortex when suddenly, loud thumping noises sound across the entire area - it is the Fire Eaters. Bloom continues to fall deeper into the vortex, she then sees a five-headed dragon, prompting her to summon her own dragon, but the dragon ends getting trapped under the five-headed dragon. She then tells herself that she can do it and strengthens her own dragon, defeating the five-headed dragon, earning her Bloomix. She flies up and releases her new found powers and relinquishes the monsters, much to the delight of Sky, Thoren, and Daphne. In the ballroom, the Winx continue their fight but were starting to become tired. Thankfully, Bloom comes to their rescue and puts an end to the Fire Eaters. With everything calm again, Thoren apologizes to Sky and calls a truce. Bloom and Sky then start dancing. Daphne watches the two from afar and walks up to the balcony to see Thoren, she smiles and walks up to him, he takes her hand and both look up at the moon. Major Events *Diaspro is now an unoffical member of the Trix. *Bloom earns her Bloomix. *Daphne is crowned Crown Princess of Domino. *Daphne and Thoren are now a couple. Debuts *Bloom's Bloomix *Fire Eaters Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky *Paladins **Thoren *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Daphne *Diaspro *Selina *Kiko *Marion *Oritel *Guests Scripts *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the second time Daphne transforms in her Sirenix. *This is also the third time Diaspro is seen in her fairy form, although her transformation sequence is not shown. *This is the second time Daphne went into action, but its the first time she uses some of her attack spells. *Bloom and Flora get the whole episode to transform into Bloomix Fairy, Meanwhile, the rest must combine to transform into Bloomix Fairy. *In the recap of the previous episode, the narrator said that Stella and Aisha earned their Bloomix but they did not say that Musa and Tecna earned their Bloomix. *This is the first time Diaspro tries to kill Bloom. *It is unknown by whom Bloom was told about the Vortex of Flames. Mistakes *In some scenes, Bloom's wings that are attached to her dress disappears. *In the scene where Daphne is waving to her subjects, her new dress suddenly changes to her old dress. *When Daphne explains the legend of the Fire Eaters, she turns to the Winx and her crown disappears and later when they defeated the Fire Eaters her crown disappears. *In the scene where a Fire Eater is about to attack Sky, the back part of Thoren's hammer is green instead of red. *At the end, when Daphne steps out on the balcony, her crown disappears for the few seconds left to the episode. Voice Cast Rai Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella and Chatta *Ilaria Latini as Flora, Cherie and Amore *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna and Piff *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha and Lockette *Raffaella Castelli as Daphne *Laura Amadei as Caramel *Benedetta Gravina as Miele *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Marco Vivio as Sky *Katia Sorrentino as Diaspro *Rachele Paolelli as Marion *Luca Graziani as Oritel *Unknown as Selina *Unknown as Thoren Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom and Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella and Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna and Amore *Romi Dames as Musa and Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha and Piff *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Adam Gregory as Brandon and Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy and Thoren *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *Cassandra_Morris as Diaspro *Grey DeLisle as Marion *Josh Keaton as Oritel Quotes "Someone can't take their eyes off of you." -''' Bloom''' "Finally, Bloom will be history, and Sky will be all mine." - 'Diaspro' "That's our girl." ''- '''Musa' Videos Nickelodeon Italian Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 6 episodes